


The Hunt

by once3333



Series: King's Journey [2]
Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once3333/pseuds/once3333
Summary: King sets his sights on bringing down a Chupacabra for the bounty. But he's not the only one interested in this mythical prey...
Series: King's Journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661176
Kudos: 4





	The Hunt

“I’m not telling you two anything!”  
  
King perked up as he heard a voice finally. After the mess with Armor King and Marduk, he’d ended up just leaving his partner a note and heading back home. It’d been too long since he’d spent any real time there after all.  
  
First things first, he’d stopped by the orphanage, checking in to see how things were going. It was good to see the place finally not on the verge of collapse for once, something that hadn’t really happened since King’s death. The original one that is.  
  
But visiting had just brought him to think more about the original King and the original Armor King. He’d taken on that man’s identity with only his rival’s eventual blessing. But yet, he still hadn’t managed to win a single King of the Iron Fist tournament, even after five entries. Of course, the last two tournaments in a row had been canceled without a winner but he still hadn’t seemed to be in the running to win it all.  
  
If he was going to change that, he truly needed to change himself. So it was that he headed out again, searching for both fights to challenge him and money to keep sending back. It didn’t take long until he was put on the path to both. One of the kids had told him about rumors of a ‘chupacabra’ around, which he’d nearly dismissed out of hand. But once he’d found out that the creature had apparently defeated anyone who encountered it, and had a handsome award out there for whoever could deal with it.  
  
So he’d taken off into the wilderness, using the mission he’d undertaken as training if nothing else. And on his second day of hunting, he’d certainly come across… something at least.  
  
“I beat you fair and square. Now you better fucking give up what you know about that creature.”  
  
King stood up on a high ridge, overlooking the dried brush as far as he could see. But it took him a moment to find the source of the voices. The first man he spotted hadn’t spoken at all yet. With his pompadour, the tomahawks at his side, and buckskin pants, the muscled man clearly looked to be a Native American, albeit not one from around here. He sat on the edge of one of the rocks jutting out of the cliff, just watching the other two.  
  
The man who had just spoken also looked to be of the same ancestry, even if he dressed nowhere near as traditionally. He was shirtless as well, wearing a pair of white pants with blue stripes on the side. His long white hair was pulled back into braids, giving him a wild look about him. But what had truly drawn his attention was that he was sitting on another man’s stomach, having locked the man's legs into a pin with his upper arms.  
  
That man was a certain bird mask wearing wrestler that King would recognize anywhere, even though they’d never met in person. Tizoc.  
  
“I never agreed to that!” Tizoc yelled, clearly struggling to get the other man off the top of him. But it was clear he wasn’t making any progress, stuck as he was.  
  
The white-haired man snorted, slapping Tizoc right on his ass. The wrestler’s red tights clung tightly to him, showing off the jiggle of his cheeks as he took the blow. “I can keep this up all day. When are you going to spill?”  
  
"What makes you so sure I know anything-" Tizoc's angry response was cut by a yelp off as the muscular man found himself spanked yet again. It was impossible for King to tell how long this had been going on for, but it certainly seemed to have been long enough that even a single additional smack was enough to get past Tizoc's defenses. Was his rear end as red as the tights he wore? King shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the issue at hand instead of other… thoughts.  
  
Well, as much as this wasn't his business, he couldn't leave a fellow luchador in such a position. So as yet another yowl came from the birdman, King ran forwards and jumped off the cliff, landing in a roll. As he stood to his feet he glared down at the unknown fighter, his jaguar mask only making it seem more intense. <"How about a new opponent?">  
  
"Two of you? What, do you travel in packs now?" The man let go in an instant, leaping up to face his new challenger.  
  
Tizoc snorted in pain as his butt suddenly touched the grassy ground, flipping over to lie on his stomach instead. Was this… King?  
  
The man watching just shook his head as he heard his apprentice take on yet another challenger. Both fights were unnecessary, even if he wouldn't dishonor his apprentice by trying to stop it. Hinmatoom, or Thunder as he was known to those in the ring, had found that man searching to learn more about his ancestry and taken training him. But his temper… that alone had caused them both no small amount of trouble.  
  
So he made no move to interfere as yet another battle began in front of his eyes. Or well, what should have been one. King wasted no time in delivering the first blow, grabbing his opponent by the arm and pulling him back, before sending him down to the ground with an elbow to his back. His opponent rolled out of the way from the follow-up kick, but it was clear from his heavy breathing he'd already exhausted himself in the earlier flight he'd had with Tizoc.  
  
Several punches, kicks, and body slams later Thunder finally stood up, glaring at the jaguar masked warrior. He left his two tomahawks lying on the rock, raising his fists instead as he took a ready position. "I shall be your opponent today."  
  
King halted his attacks, allowing the man to slump to the ground. <"Hold him"> he growled, tipping his head over to Tizoc.  
  
<"My pleasure"> Tizoc replied as he finally pushed himself to his feet. He might still be exhausted but given a chance like that, he wasted no time in pulling the man into the same pin he'd been held in.  
  
<"Prepare yourself!"> With those words King lunged forward, attempting to catch his new opponent off guard.  
  
But it was clear that Thunder was far more prepared than his apprentice had been. His head had become a black and yellow blur as he rolled out of sight, extending a strike of his leg at King's ankle.  
  
The luchador grunted, falling to one knee. Thunder was upon him before he knew it, attempting to push King down into submission. As the two both pushed forwards with their hands on each other's shoulders, King bashed his head forwards, slamming it into Thunder's sternum.  
  
And this began a back and forth that seemed to have no end, with neither man willing to give an inch nor able to take one. The two were up and down, whether fighting with punches or grapples.  
  
But eventually all things must end. And as King and Thunder were fighting in one last grapple, Tizoc finally started dishing the fighter in his pin his comeuppance with a resounding slap upon his bottom.  
  
The brief moment of distraction as Thunder looked to the side was all it took for King to close the case, driving Thunder right down to the ground.  
  
But King wasn't done there. After what he'd seen earlier? He needed to dish out the just deserts to both of these two. Not to mention getting information on his true quarry.  
  
So when he pinned down Thunder the same way Tizoc still held a man, he wasted no time in starting up a proper punishment. <”What do you know about those creatures?”> he demanded, striking the warrior swiftly on his behind.  
  
Thunder’s face twisted into consternation as he tried his best not to react to what was now happening. But even so, it was clear that it was already getting to him.  
  
Tizoc on the other hand found the man he held to be swearing up a storm in response to his line of questioning. “Let me go or I’ll fucking destroy you!” Even so, he was the first of the two to finally start verbally responding to the punishment, accidentally letting out a yelp from a stinging blow right to his sitspots.  
  
The lack of reaction found King grabbing the flap on Thunder’s red breechcloth and yanking hard, exposing his bottom just in time for his next slap to land on bare flesh. The unexpected hit had Thunder audibly ‘oof’, struggling against the hold.  
  
Thunder was trying to focus on his breathing, not intending to give away anything he knew about that creature. Such an interrogation technique had seemed woeful when he watched his apprentice do it, and he wasn’t falling for it now.  
  
But still, the smacks continued, his rear end feeling more and more tender each passing moment. And as he found himself once more struggling as hard as he could to get free, he’d found he’d completely lost sight how long this had been going. 10 minutes? 15? Longer still? Or perhaps even less time.  
  
As he opened his mouth to finally speak, he swiftly closed it again, remembering why he was here. How could he betray his honor by speaking at such minor punishment? He clenched his eyes shut, just gritting his teeth to avoid saying anything.  
  
Yet with each slap, he grew all the less confident about making it out of there. Would the masked wrestler ever stop? “Gah!” he finally had to let out a yell as he neared the end of his rope. [“Stop! Stop!”].  
  
He just got another slap as King repeated the question in a language he knew the man understood. “What do you know about the chupacabra?”  
  
There were tears in Thunder’s eyes as another yelp was forced out of him, and another. But it was only a brief matter of time before he finally responded. “Not a chupacabra. A werewolf!”  
  
\---  
  
King laid down in front of the fire, staring at the masked man opposite him. The two had ended up leaving their broken opponents behind earlier, both lying on the ground massaging their wounds last they’d seen them. He couldn’t help but notice that Tizoc was laying on his side, or that he was still occasionally rubbing his battered rear end. But he forced himself to look away as he felt his tights begin to tighten. Not the time or place for thoughts like that after all.  
  
<“So, why invite me back here?”> King asked, breaking the silence that had been between them since they’d left the two warriors sprawled on the ground hours ago.  
  
Tizoc didn’t answer at first, staring at the fire. After a moment, he reluctantly answered the other luchador. <”I… need help dealing with them.”>   
  
<“Them?”> King questioned, <“We already dealt with those two easily enough.”>  
  
<“No. The werewolf. There’s two of them.>  
  
King sat up, his interest now sufficiently piqued. <”Two… so what’s the truth then?”>  
  
<“First I need to know. Are you in? We can split this 50/50”> Tizoc forced himself upright, his expression betraying his discomfort at doing so. <”But I’m not going any further without your word.”>  
  
King paused, quietly considering the matter. His mask betrayed nothing as he did, keeping himself masked in more ways than one. Even half the reward would be more than enough, and if there were others after it he didn’t have time to spare. <“Okay. I’m in. What do you know?”>  
  
<“I spoke with a strange green-haired woman who claimed to have an interest in seeing one of the creatures caught. She too claimed they are werewolves, and that if they are allowed to form a pack their power could grow to endanger many.”> Tizoc explained, standing up and walking over to his bag. <“She provided me notes on the creatures, but also a pair of weapons they are quite weak too.">  
  
<"I see."> Honestly, the whole thing felt a little out of his wheelhouse. After everything that happened with Ogre, he couldn't just dismiss this. But werewolves? <"And what was the other thing?">  
  
<"These."> Tizoc pulled out two weapons from the bag, displaying them to King. It took him a moment to realize what they were.  
  
Silver paddles.


End file.
